Raven, Child of Chaos
by Frost-Sparrow
Summary: What if Lucy had a half-sister, who happened to be the daughter of a dragon. But which dragon? Raven goes through life fighting to keep herself and her sister safe. But that all changes when a new threat comes. In the form of a guy who crushes her heart and tries to steal her magic. Just before that happened, in FT, the Lissana story was under way. Better summary inside chapter 1.
1. Prologue(Not Chapter 1)

**This is my first time writing a Fairy Tail fanfic. **

**I hope you guys like it.**

**And please read the note at the bottom, it's about Frost and why she hasn't updated in a while.**

* * *

**Raven**

**Prologue: The Promise**

I looked out at the gardens below, _'my final night at this "Nightmare House", and then I'll be free to live the life I want. Both me and my sister.'_ I thought to myself as I watched flower petals dance upon the wind.

The petals were from Mama's little garden of flowers. Though the only ones in there now were roses, lilies, irises, and silver ravens. **(The last one I made up. Will be important later.)**

"Ready to go?" A soft voiced whispered from behind me. I took one last look out at the small garden before turning around and smiling happily at the owner of the voice. "Yep! Let's get out of this 'Nightmare House' to the land beyond!" I whispered with excitement and determination, though on the inside I was scared out of my mind about what lay before us once we were free.

I closed my eyes, letting the feeling of anxiety and fear calm down to a dim nagging.

I opened my eyes and asked, "Got our friends?" "Yep!" "Our bags?" "Check and check." I turned to her just to make sure. She had two bags, one on each shoulder. One was mine, the other hers. She rolled her eyes when she saw me checking. "Can we go now?" She asked exasperated. I smiled and nodded my head, "Yep! Let's go Oneechan!"

Now the hard part. Guards posted all around the house, locked windows and doors, and magic barriers to keep the unwanted out and the wanted in. Though entering a place like this is almost impossible, escaping a place like this is impossible, if you didn't have magic. And that's where I come in. I've got a special kind of magic, a magic meant to have been lost thousands of years ago. The power of teleportation.

I grabbed Oneechan's hand and closed my eyes, picturing the secret house Mama took us to when we were little. She had said, _'If you're ever in and need somewhere to stay, come here.'_

I never really understood what she had meant until now.

Just before I activated my magic, we both heard foots steps in the corridor. They were headed toward our bedroom door.

Oneechan turned to me and whispered quickly, "He's awake! I thought you said he was asleep!" I looked at her, the emotions in her eyes mirrored mine, fear. I shook my head and said, "He was, he must have woken up!"

The footsteps stopped in front of our door. There was a knock. A rough, but steady voice was heard through the door, "Girls open up. I know you're awake, I could hear you whispering."

I looked at my sister. We both wore the same face that said, _'Now or never.'_

"Gate of dimension! Take us to our destination!" I whispered quickly, closing my eyes to focus my magic. We were surrounded by a soft glow, just as our father opened the door.

"Stop this instant!" He yelled. I could hear the rage in his voice.

"Raven!" Oneechan said, her voiced strained as I heard father came closer. "Hold on. I just need a few more seconds. If I don't get this right we could end up at the bottom of a lake." I breathed out.

I have trained myself to be able to teleport in an instant, but bringing someone along takes time.

I could hear him getting nearer. "Raven, stop this now. You and your sister are the heirs to this family. I can't allow you leave." Father said in a dangerously low voice.

"Stay away Judd!" Oneechan spat back, knowing that the more I was distracted, the more time it would take to get out. "Don't talk as if you care about us. All you care about is money. You only want me because I look like Mama, and Raven for her power."

I could tell that father, no Judd was taken aback by what she had said for he had stopped advancing toward us.

_'There!'_ I thought. I had finally located our destination.

"Oneechan." I said while opening my eyes, "I'm ready. let's go."

Oneechan nodded her head, but then turned back to Judd saying, "Stay away from us."

We left.

* * *

**Time skip! Raven and her sister are at a train station after arriving to the small house safely.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" My sister asked. I just smiled and said, "If we stay together then it will be easier for fa- Judd to catch us. I'm pretty sure he's not going to give up without a fight. Plus, I want to find my real father."

She nodded, "But promise me this Raven. On July 17th, two years from now, we meet back up."

I smiled and asked, "Where?"

"Umm... where indeed. I know! How about Magnolia, the home of the famous guild Fairy Tail?"

"How about this instead. We don't just meet up in Magnolia, but we join Fairy Tail together. Well, unless one of us ends up joining before that."

My sister smiled, "It's a deal! And from now on call me by my name. That way if anyone found out who you really are-"

"Then no one will think of looking to you for information." I finished. Just then the train let out a whistle.

"Oh! It's time for boarding. You have to go. Good luck." My sister said as she wrapped my in a death grip of a hug.

I pulled away, and smiled. The train whistled again. I quickly picked up my bag and turned around as I arrived at one of the train doors.

"See you later!"

I sat down in a seat and looked out the window.

_'I can't wait to see her again. My beautiful twin sister, Lucy. Lucy Heartifillia.'_

* * *

**Ok, so like I said, first time writing a Fairy Tail fanfic.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**And about my sister Frost. She's gone and she won't be typing any fanfics anymore.**

**She fell for this guy, but then he back stabbed her, quite literally, and left her for dead. ****A bystander found her. A while later. She's in a coma right now, the docs say it's self-induced. So I'm taking over for the both of us. I can't finish typing hers, but I can type new ones using the ideas she had. **

**This is one of them. She wanted it to be like us since I always said she acts like Lucy a little too much.**

**Please R&R.**

**Sparrow is now a Raven. Crying for the melting Frost.**


	2. Chapter 1: Raven's Laughter

**Hey, Sparrow here.**

**Guess what!**

**Frost is awake and out of the hospital!**

**She's sleeping right now, to think that someone who's been in a coma would need more rest and sleep.**

**Well, chapter 1! Start!**

* * *

**Oh I almost forgot the summary!**

What if Lucy had a half-sister, who happened to be the daughter of a dragon. But which dragon? Raven goes through life fighting to keep herself and her sister safe. But that all changes when a new threat comes. In the form of a guy who crushes her heart and tries to steal her magic. But before her heart was broken, Lucy was dealing with Lissana. Lissana got everybody in the entire guild, excluding Gramps, to forget about Lucy. She then gets Lucy kicked off the team and then out of the guild by framing her for murder. Making everybody in the guild to hate her, even Gramps. But Raven happens to be coming for a visit cause it's her and Lucy's birthday. She swoops in and takes Lucy to her guild, Sabertooth. This story is twisted, I know.

* * *

**Judd's P.O.V**

"Damn them!" I yelled, "they got away! And now both my heir and leverage against him are gone." _'Oh I'm going to get them back, and so they don't escape again, it seems I'll just need to have one of them killed.'_ I thought, _'And I already know which one to choose.'_ I started to smile as a plan began to form.

Just as I finished, a knock was sounded outside my door. "Heartfilia-sama, the men were wondering what their orders are for the recovery of the young Hime-samas."

I smiled yet again, "Come in. I have their orders."

A man opened the door and walked in. After closing the door, he stood by the door and awaited orders.

"I want you to send out a request to all the guilds. Asking for the return of Lucy Heartfilia. the way she is returned is up to them as long as she's not severely injured or worse. The reward is 1,000,000 jewel. Then make another for Raven, but worded differently."

I pause, letting all the information be processed before continuing. He nodded in understanding, I continued, "Hers shall say, word for word, 'Raven Heartfilia, wanted for unspeakable crimes against both her father and sister, as well as manipulation and kidnapping of sister. Please find and dispose of thoroughly. Reward is 1,000,000,000 jewel. Warning, she uses a special magic, to keep her from escape a nullifier is requested.' Any question?" I ask once finished.

The man shook his head, "No Heartfilia-sama." I nodded, "Good, you may take your leave. Act upon these orders immediately." The man bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

And for the last time today I smiled and silently sent Raven my fair-wells.

'Well Raven, good-bye and good riddance!'

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V (2 years later)**

I'm 10 today and I'm going to Magnolia**(spelling?)** to reunite with my sister.

For the last 2 years I've been running for my life to survive the target that's been put on my head. Now every guild in Fiore is after the 1,000,000,000 jewel reward on my head. Put there by non other than my greedy bastard of an adoptive father.

Anyway, back to my sister. We're suppose to meet up in front of Fairy Tail at 12:00. Right now I'm about 30 minutes away and it's 12:30.

As you can see, I'm very late.

I see a river, and next to the river is a foot high wall.

I start to walk on that wall, until a man tells me **(read: screams at me)** to get down.

I flicked him off.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I had a feeling that Raven was just going to pop up inside the guild just to scare them and then walk right outside to meet me. So that is why I'm waiting for her inside, just relaxing and drinking a strawberry milkshake. I check the time, 12:59, she should be here soon.

"Expecting someone, maybe a boyfriend?" Mira asks from behind the counter.

I shook my head, "No, not a boy friend. Actually I'm waiting for an old friend of mine. I've known her since she was born, and I have a feeling she's going to start creating a lot of mischief just to make me laugh."

Mira tilts her head in curiosity, "Why?"

I sigh, "It's me and hers birthday today."

Mira's eyes widen, than she smiles even brighter that I actually thought possible, but then whispers so quietly that even the dragon slayer in the guild couldn't even hear it, "Happy birthday Lucy!"

I raise an eyebrow in question, but just let it pass as unspoken.

Just then a deep and demonic voice laughing was heard around the whole guild.

Everyone froze in their places.

I sighed yet again, "That'd be her now. She just loves to scare the crap out of everyone."

Then I yell, not even looking up from my milkshake, "Raven! Get down here and stop scaring everyone!"

Mira, along with everyone else, looked at me as if I was crazy.

I just shrugged.

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V**

"Raven! Get down here and stop scaring everyone!" I heard Lucy yell.

I looked down to see that she hadn't even looked up from her drink. I notice everyone else in the guild look at her like she's crazy.

"What?" She asks.

A boy with black hair, wearing just boxers answers, "Are you really Lucy? She would be equally as freaked."

Then a girl with a barrel of beer spoke up, "Gray, your clothes."

The look on the guys face was priceless! I started laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. Then I fell off the rafter onto the floor below, right in front of Lucy.

She sigh for like the thousandth time, "I warned you."

"Stop sighing, you sound like a depressed cat! And no thanks to you! You could have caught me you know!" I grumbled out while standing up.

"Oi! Who are you?!" A guy with pink hair yells. I jumped, "Holy Shit! Where'd you come from!"

Everyone looked shocked, probably cause they just heard a ten year old cus, but still, "What?! Oh right! I'm Raven, Lucy's half- sister."

So anyway, after that epic fail of a scare fest, we had a party for me and Lucy. I stole Cana's barrel and drank it. Got beat by Lucy, then Cana. Got drunk, almost killing everyone, leaving Lucy to explain that I was just kidding. Become sober seconds later, and say, "Bye-bye Lucy. I got to go. Dad's not going to find himself!"

Lucy did a face palm. "That is impossible. And why now, I though you said that you'd join?"

"I know it's impossible, and I ain't joining until I find Zer-" Lucy clamped her hand over my mouth and whispered, "No talking about your dad in the open like that!"

I poofed out f her grasp. Jumped onto this awesome stage and screamed, "BOMB!"

Everyone in the guild who wasn't already dropped to the ground. Except Lucy of course.

I laughed like a manic and poofed back to the small room I rented for the night.

I passed out on the bed.

Oh and yeah that's right!

I can teleport!

* * *

**Well how was it?**

**Good, Bad, Ok?**

**So yeah, Frost is alive!**

**Update to you later!**

**Sparrow cursed to Raven. Awaiting the Frost to take her away.**


	3. AN

Ok so this is an Author's Note that is very _**IMPORTANT**_ for the story. Right know Raven just visited the guild for her and Lucy's birthday. She then left in search of her father, who I ask of you to guess. The those who get it right get to know a secret about how this story will continue. I'll be uploading soon, I just haven't been able to be on the computer all week. And the upload will come when I get at least 4 or more guesses about Raven's dad.


	4. Chapter 2: Lisanna's a bitch

**I'm back! I also finally got a forth guess. And only one of you got it right. Congrats to Kit9, who guessed Acnologia. To everyone else who thinks this little guessing game was unfair. Raven's dad is a dragon. Now look at the title of this story. What dragon is associated with chaos?**

**Anyway, I'm back and this is in the future where the 7 year freeze has come, FT won the GMG, Raven has been in Sabertooth for about 2 years, Raven also found her father(Not Zeref), and was named the Princess of Dragons. She'll be named the new Queen of Dragons/Dragonslayers on the last day of the GMG of this year. Oh and that request Judd had sent out for her head was thrown away when he died.**

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V**

It had been 7 years since Lucy disappeared along with most of Fairy Tail, and 6 months since they won the GMG (Grand Magic Games). I haven't seen Lucy in a while, the last time was when we celebrated me and her birthday. I turned 10 that day; a month later I heard that she, along with most of Fairy Tail, were blown up by my father.

Oh, that's right! I'm Acnologia's daughter, Chaos Acnologia. Raven is not my real name, it was just a pet name I was given. Lucy's pet name was Celest.

Anyway, I just arrived at Magnolia station. I was there for a surprise visit.

As I exited the train **(motion sickness does not affect her for those who were wondering)**, I caught the scent of blood, a lot of it. I fallowed the scent.

As I walked down the street, I caught a look at myself in a shop's mirror. My waist length, jet black hair sat in a high ponytail upon my head. I wore a black vest with a buckle design. The front part cut off right below my chest, while the back part went down to the back of my knees. The top buckle undone to show off some cleavage. I also wore black, ripped up skinny jeans that began right below my navel and hugged my hips. On my feet were my trusty leather boots that went up mid-calf. And finally to finish it off, a silver chain chocker with a lock in the middle that helped light up my now silver eyes.

They used to be a midnight blue until I learned all the dragon-slaying magic from my father.

'I look like a badass!' I thought.

Another gust of blood scented wind hit my nose and I was off again.

Though, I did wonder if the smell was from all the guys passed out with nose bleeds.

'Perverts.' I thought.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V 30 minutes earlier**

As I walked down to the guild with Plue, I began to recount all the things that had happened over the past few months.

Lisanna had come back from the dead and everyone was happy. Then we got frozen in time for 7 years thanks to Raven's dad, but when we got back everyone was happy once again. But then the GMG came, and nothing was ever the same. After I had let Fairy Tail down they started to ignore me, courtesy of guess who... Lisanna!

'That bitch!' I thought, 'She even got Natsu to forget that I ever existed. And if that wasn't enough, she pulled something even worse. She stabbed herself with a dagger and then went running to Team Natsu, saying that I had done it. After that incident, I was kicked off the team, I was horrible beaten by both Team Natsu and Mira, and then ignored by the entire guild. Even Levy and the Exceeds avoided me. I was alone, if only things had stayed the way they were before the 7 year freeze.'

And that lead me to think about Raven, I hadn't seen her in over 7 years. She must be grown up by now, maybe even found her dad.

'I wonder how she's doing.' I thought, but then sighed, 'Knowing her, off somewhere just waiting for the right moment to pop up and annoy me half to death.'

Only to stop and realizing how loud I sounded.

I looked around to find that there was nobody around, not even the man in the boat who always told me to be careful.

"This is weird." I thought aloud.

But before I could ponder it any further, I heard a sound from above me.

I looked up to see a hooded figure stabbing a girl on the roof of the building above me.

The figure then proceeded to throw the body off the building, right towards me. Plue ran away back to the Spirit Realm, and I was too shocked to move.

Before the girl was throw off, she had grabbed on to the figure's hood and yanked it off.

The girl was instantly thrown back, off the roof, right onto me.

But just before the figure put back the hood and ran away, I saw it.

A flash of short, pure white hair.


	5. Chapter 2 12: Lisanna's still a bitch

**The lines won't leave me alone. So just ignore them.**

**This is sort of like part two of the last chapter! There will be no A/N.**

**Cause I'm lazy!**

**R&R**

* * *

'I had passed out.' That was the first thing I thought as I opened my eyes. But when I did, I found my self under a dead body.

I let out an ear-piercing shriek what had happened came back to me.

Quickly rolled the body from me to find my favorite shirt covered in blood, as well as my arms and face. Ignoring the need to gag, I looked down at the body of the dead person.

It was a girl around my age with shoulder length brown hair. Imbedded in her chest was an average kitchen knife, mainly used to cut fruits or vegetables. I grabbed the handle and pulled it out of her chest.

But as I pulled it out, more blood gushed from the wound, staining the mini-skirt I was wearing a dark red color. Before I could do anything else, I heard the sound of rushing footsteps. As I looked up, I found the horror-stricken faces of the very people who called themselves my nakama.

There was a moment of silence before Erza spoke, "Lisanna was right. How could you do this Lucy. You were like a sister to me!"

I looked at her in confution. "What do you talking about?" I asked.

Master spoke next in a voice full of disappointment, "Don't play dumb Lucy. I never thought you of all people would do something like this. To kill an innocent child, let alone so young."

Then everything clicked into place. "Master I didn't -"

"Don't lie Luce!" Natsu cut me off, "Lisanna saw the entire thing! You actually think we'd believe a murderer over her?!"

I was lost for words. The very boy who brought me into this guild has just tossed me aside like I was nothing.

'Wait,' I thought, 'Lisanna?!'

"Lucy!" Master's voice boomed, taking me out of my thoughts. "For this unspeakable crime, you are here by banished from Fairy Tail! After today, if you enter the guild or seen near it, any member of this guild has a right to attack you! Now, give me your hand child."

By now I was crying heavily.

The very people who I once called my nakama are now yelling at me.

Even Levy.

But what her worst of all is when Wendy, who was stand right beside me, called me a "murderous traitor."

'Nobody in the guild believes me. They think I'm a traitor.' I thought, giving master my right hand.

But as he removed the mark from my hand, something within me snapped.

My tears stopped.

It started to rain.

I stood up, letting my bangs cover my eyes.

I felt a pure rage churn inside of me, bubbling up from deep within my heart.

I began to chuckle, which turned into laughter.

It was full of hatred.

Everyone looked at me in shock, including Master.

I looked up, my eyes full of the same hatred within my laughter.

"Fine! Believe what you want!" I snarled, "But I guess I was wrong about one thing. Fairy Tail doesn't care about their nakama! They never have and I bet they never will!"

Everyone froze in shock at the words that came from my mouth.

I took this opportunity to run, almost ramming into somebody as I went. I heard people shouting, telling me to stop. I didn't. I ran down the empty streets. My vision blurred by the rain.

'I hate them!' I thought, 'I hate them all! They don't care about me! How dare they accuse me of a crime I did not commit! I'll get them back! I swear!'

I finally stopped at the beginning of a forest to catch my breath. I was about to call upon Loki, when I heard someone call my name.

I turned around to come face to face with a girl about my age. She had jet black hair tied up in a pony-tail. Her eyes were a bright, sharp silver. But when she looked at me, they were softer and full of kindness.

"Oh my god!" I whispered in a barely audible voice.

She smiled and wrapped me in a hug. "Hush now. Everything's gonna be ok. You don't need to cry." She whispered into my ear.

'Crying?' I thought. I lifted a hand to my face and felt my cheeks. They were wet with salty tears.

"What happened?" She asked.

I let out a strangled laugh. "You would never believe it, even if I told you."

She smirked, "Try me."

I smiled back.

I just couldn't believe she was back.

After 7 long years, she came back.

My little sister, Raven.


End file.
